In a multi carrier transmission system (MCM, OFDM), the effect of a carrier frequency offset is substantially more considerable than in a single carrier transmission system. MCM is more sensitive to phase noise and frequency offset which occurs as amplitude distortion and inter carrier interference (ICI). The inter carrier interference has the effect that the subcarriers are no longer orthogonal in relation to each other. Frequency offsets occur after power on or also later due to frequency deviation of the oscillators used for downconversion into baseband. Typical accuracies for the frequency of a free running oscillator are about ±50 ppm of the carrier frequency. With a carrier frequency in the S-band of 2.34 Ghz, for example, there will be a maximum local oscillator (LO) frequency deviation of above 100 kHz (117.25 kHz). The above named effects result in high requirements on the algorithm used for frequency offset correction.